Arty's Player
by QuincePaste
Summary: well this is mainly about a gay rugby player, who thinks of artemis as a puzzle to be solved. really no plot line just about all the things Lawry does to find out how Artemis ticks and in the end falls for the beautiful Irish boy. SLASH
1. Rugby Players

hello to all my little readers. i hope you all forgive me for my first failure but here's my second attempt. 

**Disclaimer:** Dont own any of the Artemis charaters. The others are all mine.

**A/N:(**This one's specially forPagan) you are not to mock my characters or are you to tell there actual counterparts what i have written about them. Also this story is SLASH so if thats not your cupatea dont read. i really dont appeciate flames.

For all of those who didn't understand that (which would be everyone) My OC's are based on a few of my friends at school and for future reference i dont like ppl bagging my characters. it takes me all of 3 seconds to come up with them so if they are terrible its really not their fault. Oh and if my info on Rugby is incorrect im sorry im stilltrying to learn the rules.Gawd that was alot of shit bout nothing anyway on with the stori

**

* * *

**

**Rugby Players**

He put his head down and stared at the player facing him. Lawry felt as his teammates behind him bent down placed their heads between his legs and the others next to him.

He waited for the ref's call and off they went. Each team pushing, with all the strength that they had, into the other.

And yes! There it was the ball was free and he saw Jonno running forward, dodging two players and shoving the ball across the score line.

YES! They'd done it. They had finally won the state cup.

Lawry watched in a daze as Jonno converted his own try. The boy was so graceful in his movements.

Lawry gave a small smile as he watched Jonno's long, curly hair bounce up and down as he ran towards the other player's, arms outstretched, and he thought MINE.

All mine.

It was true. The Dextrin Warriors had not won a grand final in 5 years but here was the most famous rugby cup in the hands of Matt the team captain.

They were all gathered in the change rooms, some showered and others half naked waiting for the next boy to emerge lobster red from the steam.

'Some like it hot' – Power Station was blaring through the speakers. Kyle and Polly dancing around in their towers giving a grand performance for the rest of the team.

" … We want to multiple, are you going to do it?" they screeched at each other.

Lawry sat next to Matt, the captain, laughing at the two jokers. He was ecstatic that the team had finally won.

He had been with them for 3 years and he believed that they absolutely deserved the cup. Well after having to put up with coach Hargsons drillings they needed a very, very BIG reward.

That man was a dragon, but he was a great coach, proof of that was sitting next to him.

Lawrence was 17 years old and was one of the older boys who played for The DW's. He was the strongest Prop, and star player, and along with Russ, Al and Mike they formed the "Crushers".

Ever since the four boys had played forward together, there had not been a team that could beat them in a scrum, maul or ruck. To Lawry rugby was a way of life; he lived and breathed for it.

He was an average student at the local high, with the exception of maths. He was the top maths student in his year. Rugby was a release for him after all the hassles at school and home. It was his heroin.

Someone walked into Lawry's line of sight and it made him smile. Here was his other distraction from the bad side of life.

Jonno was red from the shower and his hair was tussled from trying to dry it. God he just looked so yummy. He gave Lawry a small smile and walked over.

He stopped right in front of Lawry and began rubbing his ears. It was Lawry's only weakness. He couldn't say no to anyone if they rubbed his ears in just the right way and Jonno knew exactly the right way to make Lawry as helpless as a pussycat.

Wolf-whistles echoed of the walls as Jonno climbed on top of Lawry's lap. The rest of the team was use to having the two boys make out in front of them.

That didn't mean that they couldn't take the crap out of them when they decided to snog in the middle of the change rooms.

The wolf-whistles received a "fuck off" from both boys before they went back to play tonsil hockey. Jonno's tongue was playing with Lawry's left earlobe and Lawry was running his hands up and down the legs on either side of him, a towel barely covering Jonno's naked body when there was a loud knocking from the change room door.

"Hey boys, everyone decent?" called Coach Hargson.

"Pretty much." called Matt, as he turned down the stereo.

Lawry grabbed the naked boy sitting on his lap as Jonno went to move away.

"Don't even think about moving. I haven't fully congratulated you for winning the game today." He said with a grin as he shifted the towel to cover a little more of Jonno's lower body. "And it's not like coach hasn't seen us before."

Jonno went to say something and Lawry stuck his tongue briefly into the open mouth in front of him.

"Ha hmmm." Coach coughed. And the two boys turned to look at him. And there standing behind Hargson was a well dress elderly man and a stunning boy who look to be about 17.

"Would you two please get off each other and Jonno will you please get some clothes on?" Coach Hargson voice got higher and higher as he spoke.

Lawry laughed at the look on coach's face. It was a mix between utter embarrassment and absolute hilarity. Matt and a few of the other boy's joined in while the rest tried not to look at Lawry or coach.

Lawry looked towards Jonno to find the boy red with embarrassment.

"Aw baby," Lawry said calming down immediately "You've got to laugh. Coach looks fucking hilarious." This was whispered reassuringly as Lawry let go of Jonno's legs so the boy could stand and walk away. Lawry watched as the cute little backside walked around the corner and out of sight.

"DAMN! Thanks coach!' Lawry said sarcastically as he stood and began to pack up his equipment.

"Well it's your fault. I did ask if everyone was decent." Hargson retorted

"You could have said you were bringing visitors," he glanced at the pair standing in the doorway, still looking slightly shocked "it's going to take me weeks to get him back." Lawry complain.

He had a point it had take 3 months before Jonno even allowed Lawry to kiss him in public. All that hard earned trust flushed down the toilet in 30 seconds.

"You'll work it out." Coach said with a laugh. "You're not our best 'bully' for nothing you know!" Lawry groaned. Another of Coach's lame jokes.

"Anyway, forget about your little boyfriend for a moment. I came in here to introduce you guys to your new sponsor. May I introduce Mr. Artemis Fowl Senior and his son Artemis Fowl the second, who is a new student at Tremont High. I'm sure you will make his sponsorship of this team worthwhile and hopefully you haven't already scared him off."

Coach gave a sidelong glance at Lawry and received the finger.

"I'll let you get back to your celebrations and you can come and welcome Mr. Fowl when you're ready." With that he walked out of the change room and took both Fowl's with him.

Much later Lawry walked out of the change rooms feeling like crap. He had gone to make things up with the traumatized Jonno and had ended up breaking up with the little sod completely. Well that's what you get for dating boys instead of men he thought to himself.

He walked down the hill towards the bus stop. He looked back over the oval where he had felt so triumphed when they won, now it just made him feel depressed to be heading back home. Something in the middle of the field caught his eye. It was the boy from this afternoon.

What is he doing there surrounded by light looking like an angel. Lawry wondered. He had noticed this afternoon how gorgeous the boy was, Artemis, that was his name. And now as Lawry stared at the lone figure he turned towards Lawry and stared straight into his eyes.

Oh my god! His eyes where the colour of ice. They glistened with a mixture of cold intelligence and pure distaste. Lawry was sure at that very moment there was no way that he was going to be able to leave this boy, no, puzzle alone. He was a sucker for complicated problems. Now he just had to work out how to go about solving this little conundrum.

* * *

There you go. sorry i just fixed up all the mistakes i found if anyone else finds any plz tell me. Now R & R ppl. that buttons there for a reason.


	2. Kitty's

Looky looky second chapter is up. YaY! i hope yu like this one just as much. I finally changed the mind set to artemis at the end. i was planning to make each chapter a different point of veiw but i had to introduce Kat. Anyway sorry for the babble. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **sadlyEC's wonderful characters are not mine but the rest are so hands of.

**

* * *

**

**Kitty's**

Lawry was standing in a circle of friends near the canteen of Tremont High when something very large and heavy jumped on his back.

"Hello Princess." The weight purred into his ear.

"Well hello back Kitty Kat. " Lawry grunted as he received an elbow in the stomach. He turned to see his best friend standing behind him with a very cute pout on her little lips.

"You know I hate that nickname." Kat murmured. Lawry saw her mind ticking over as she tried to think of the best way to hurt the 6 ft 3 male specimen in front of her.

"I know." Lawry said with a smug grin on his face. "But you love me, so you wont be hurting me for it."

"Fag."

"Whore"

"Wench"

"Tart"

Lawry grabbed the girl in front of him and spun her around, before she could come up with a retort. He bit her neck and put her back down laughing.

"I heard your boyfriend scored the winning try yesterday." Kat said forgiving Lawry for the earlier insult.

"Ex." Lawry murmured as he looked over across the quad.

"Oh Ex? Ok then, want to tell me 'bout it?" She said nudging his attention back to her.

"Not really. It's done now. Have you seen the new student?" Lawry said, very obviously changing the subject.

"Not yet. What's he like?"

"Gorgeous." Lawry glimpsed in the corner of his eye Kat's small smile at his answer. "Well he is, if a little distant."

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! 

"See ya later babe." Kat said as she gave Lawry a quick kiss and bounded of with a bunch of class friends. "Don't forget that you need to buy my lunch, I won the bet!" She called over her shoulder.

"What bet?" he yelled back.

"You two didn't last more than 4 months. I win!" She answered with an evil grin. And ran to catch up with her friends.

"So you did." Lawry said softly, a little dazed after the whirlwind that was his best and longest friend.

He had known Kat since they both were 7 years old. She had been a tomboy caught in a girly girl world and he was her savior. She was the first person he told when he discovered he was gay. He would never forget her answer after he had spilt his secret.

"_Oh good! Now you can come Boy shopping with me. Going with girls get so boring!"_ and she turned away and never showed any more interest in the subject.

Lawry grinned at the memory. He loved that girl so much. He looked around the now empty quadrangle. Great he was late for English.

"Fffffft" Lawry sighed as he finally walked through the back gates to the fields behind the school. He spotted Kat sitting in their usual spot with a group of guys and girls and he jogged over to them.

"Arrrg! I hate Mr. Thomson." He groaned as he dumped his bag and collapsed onto the ground next to Kat and Matt, from rugby.

"What did he do _this _time?" Kat asked as she adjusted to having Lawry's head resting in her lap.

"As usual, he has NO idea about basic reverse multiple probability. I really don't know how that piece of dogshit ended up teaching year 11 extension maths!"

"Calm down. We all know that Mr. Thomson is not worthy to be a speck of dog crap on a flee, on a mangy street cat, in the back streets of Wallsend. And that he was placed upon this earth just to annoy you with his stupidity." Kat said all the while slowing rubbing her fingers up and down Lawry's ears.

"Bitch." It was really unfair how everybody he knew was able to turn him into putty in their hands. Oh well he thought, it feels so good and he turn his head so it was resting on the bare skin of Kat's stomach where her shirt had come undone.

That happened a lot with Kat's shirts and Lawry really didn't want to know what or who was behind the wonderful occurrence. Kat was his baby girl no one was aloud to touch his little princess. Be she did have such a fine stomach. And it had got even better to look at since she got a new Hindu tattoo, between her belly button and her right hip.

Lawry took the opportunity to blow a very wet raspberry on the bare flesh and was rewarded with a punch on his thigh.

"Get up you pig." The ear rubbing stopped and his head was roughly pushed of Kat's lap.

"Aw you love it." Lawry said lying his head back down on her warm lap, this time facing the rest of the group. His eye's suddenly locked on the person sitting opposite him. There they were those eye's that were pure ice, set into a face that would turn every head in the room, regardless of gender.

Lawry let out a low whistle, as he gazed at the beauty across from him. The shoulder length, wavy black hair was pushed across a shoulder leaving the bare white flesh of the neck exposed. Long lashes framed those blue eyes and soft lips were slightly parted. Lawry was sure that it was the most gorgeous site he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Mhmm. You were right." Kat said following Lawry's line of site.

"Aren't I always?" he said quietly, still admiring the visage across from him.

"How old are you?" he asked the stunner opposite him.

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" The voice had a very strong Irish accent and was absolutely velvet on Lawry's ears. "You have been staring at me quite a long while now." The boy was cool, calm and collected. Tough one to crack then, Lawry thought.

"Your good to look at." Lawry had never been shy with his actions. "And I asked you a question."

* * *

Artemis stared back at the boy who was looking at him will so much lust in his eyes. He wasn't bad to look at, that's for sure. He had nice tanned skin and hair exactly the length that he loved, below the ears and above the shoulder.

And as a plus Artemis already new he was gay, or at least Bi, he had seen this Lawry fellow with his tongue down the throat of another boy. For some reason Artemis had not been able to get that image out of his head since that night on the rugby field. It had been very disturbing, especially when he was trying crack into the school's file system, to see what the student had on their permanent records.

It's nearly impossible to concentrate on hacking when you're turned on.

Yes Artemis thought it would be fun to play with this fellow, he didn't act like he was dumb and he did seem to know something about mathatics.

"I'm 18 and 2 months." He smirked yes this would be fun. "Your 17 and 8 months, Katherine or Kat is 17 and 4 months, Mike is 18 and 5 months."

"Hmm. Smart one, aren't we?" Lawry grinned at him and then rolled over back into the stomach of Kat.

"You could say that." Artemis murmured and went back to his discussion with Louise about his new mansion on the waterfront.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Lawry turn his slightly when Artemis mentioned how much he had paid for it, out of his own money. He had to laugh at the face Lawrence pulled. Really it was going to be marvelously entertaining to make this boy fall for him. Artemis had always liked toys.

* * *

There it is you like? Yes Yes. You seet hat little button? That one right there.Press it. i dare yu. make a girl happy yu no that you want to...


	3. Beds

Hello to all my little lovelies. Here's my new set of wonderful characters with my fav Irish stunner. He's always good for a bit of fun and that's just what this story is. Fun. Not some major production. I write what ever I've been thinking about so if some of it's a bit weird, that's just the way my mind works ok? Don't get irate about it.

_These are some characters that I have actually had in my head for a while, and if you read my first A/N you would no that they are loosely based upon some of my friends. (And yes Pagan, o the similarities keep coming!) If you don't understand some of the calls that's just because it's a PJ don't worry there really not that important._

**A/N: **This story contains some/al lot of SLASH. Really depends what chap. But yeah for all of you out there, who don't like that stuff don't read. OH and Artemis is a little OOC sometimes, that's just because it's easier to use the stuff around me than having to change it just for one spoilt little criminal mastermind.

**Warning! **This chapter has religious attacks. I'm sorry if I offend anyone.

Well that's really enough babble from me here comes the disclaimer……….

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of the originals but the rest are mine, all mine. I love these little buggers. Oh and I don't know own any of the Meat Loaf stuff either.

And roll the story……….

**

* * *

**

**There are beds and then there are Beds.**

Artemis walked into his new bedroom on the 4th floor. It was slightly smaller than his one back in Ireland, but it did have a stunning view of the ocean. He had had a fun afternoon with Butler, trying to find a suitable bed. For the last few days he had been sleeping on a rusty old _double_ bed that had come with the house. This was not fit for Artemis Fowl the Second so he had insisted that they go shopping for a new one immediately.

He had spent hours agonizing over which one he wanted. In the end butler gave up and walked out of the store complaining that a bed was just a bed; all you did was sleep on it. He was wrong.

A bed, _your_ bed, made a statement about who you were and what you were worth. It said something about your personality, the way you made love, whether or not you had style. These things mattered to Artemis.

You spent half your life in bed, so it had be perfect. People judged others by what bed they had, even though they don't usually realise that they did. People who slept in singles where young to the ways of the world, double beds were a sign of loneliness. Queen beds showed arrogance and Kings were for the vain.

Artemis had to have the perfect bed, that's all there was to it. And there it was being positioned in the middle of his new room, the men holding either end were starting to get exasperated at the boys constant change of mind.

Artemis really didn't care they were only the servants in his eyes. People to be told what to do, too incompetent to make decisions on their own. Oh and they were also useful for the occasional shag.

Finally the bed was in the right position and the deliverymen left. It really was perfect. There are beds and hen there are BEDS. And this one was defiantly a BED. King sized, Artemis realised long ago that he was a vain person, with a dark green, almost black, vinyl bedspread and only two pillows. Artemis had never seen the point of being suffocated when he slept.

He gave a yawn. It had been so tiring to direct those inadequate work men where he wanted the bed and it did look so inviting. All little nap wouldn't do any harm.

* * *

He walked towards me with a bunch of red roses.

"On a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

"_Would he offer me his mouth?"_

" Yes."

"_Will he offer me his teeth?_ "

"Yes."

"_Will he offer me his jaws_?"

"Yes."

"_Will he offer me his hunger?" _

"Yes."

"_Again will he offer me his hunger?_ "

"YES."

"_And will he starve without me?"_

"YES!"

"_And does he love me?_ "

"Yes."

"_Yes."_

"On a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

"_Yes."_

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROWL"

* * *

Artemis sat up with a start. Since when did he dream of his toys? And what the hell was with the wolf?

* * *

"… Ain't no doubt about it, we where doubly blessed. Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed." Meat Loaf belted out of the stereo next to the single bed.

Lawry lay on his back look up at his posters of men on his ceiling. It was quite amazing how parents never thought to look up. If his did they would have had a heart attack. It wasn't as if they didn't know he was gay, they were actually very accepting of it, but the sheer number of naked men that were stuck to his roof would have made any horny teenager proud.

At the moment though he wasn't trying to imagine what he would do to Johnny Depp if he got him alone. No he was think about something much more complex.

"I wonder if his gay?" he asked the group men staring down at him.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." He said outloud, answering his own question, vivid images running through his head. A small smirk appeared on his soft lips, not unlike Artemis's.

He had always like causing a scene at someone else's expense. Now who had annoyed him lately that he could utterly embarrass while still gaining the info he wanted.

Ah yes, that little god praising chit. (A/N – sorry if I offend anyone, but there are those people who are religious and force their beliefs on other's, and that's just WRONG.)

Her name was Anika Holmsway, and she had been a black spot on Lawry's almost happy existence ever since year 8. She had had some kind of crush on him when she had first started at Tremont High that was until he had started publicly showing affection to his boyfriend at the time.

Ever since she had been constantly telling him how he was going to go to hell if he didn't correct his demon ways. There wasn't a week that went by that she didn't tell him that he was doomed to spend and eternity in the fiery pits.

Yes it would be fun to make her completely uncomfortable, especially if it was on her own turf. A very sinister plot was being to form in Lawry's dirty mind.

Anika was standing with her small group of friends and one addition. Artemis Fowl had joined their group for lunch one this particular day. Lawry had been watching Anika and Artemis over the last few days and had realised very early that little miss perfect had a crush on the gorgeous boy.

Just perfect for his little plan. If he could pull this off, he would be killing two birds with one stone.

Artemis looked up suddenly from where he was standing and looked straight into Lawry's eyes, the shiver that ran down his spine was identical to the one he experienced that night on the rugby field.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Lawry slowly ambled over to where Artemis and Anika where standing in a small huddle, with the rest of the religious kids. He never took his eyes of Artemis's.

He stopped with his lips just millimeters from Artemis's, still staring into those ice blue eyes.

"Hello Lawrence. What are you doing here, infecting our little gathering wit your filthy presence?" Anika whined from next to him. Lawry hardly heard her; he was to tangled up in the blue eyes that seemed to draw him into their depths.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" that voice so smooth and sexy.

"This." He murmured seconds before he crushed his lips against the other boys.

For a second Artemis resisted the pressure, before he softened and began pressing back. Lawry slipped his tongue between the slightly parted lips and rubbed it slowly across the tip of Artemis's. He almost lost control when the other boy gave a soft sigh and began running his fingers through his hair.

He raised one hand to the back of Artemis's neck and pulled the boy a little closer, his other hand was make slow stroking motions up and down the thin spine of the smaller boy. Their tongues where now in a frantic wrestling match. Artemis's hips were rubbing hard against Lawry's.

Artemis rubbed Lawry's left ear with his thumb and he lost control. This was no longer just an experiment. Lawry was lost in the wonderful sensation that was Artemis Fowl.

Neither of the boys had noticed that the people around them had fallen to their knees in pray, something along the lines of forgive these two sinners for their hateful ways. No one was really paying much attention.

* * *

Artemis was enjoying himself; this little stunt of Lawry's had worked marvelously in his favor. He felt the exact moment that Lawry lost his hold on reality, no all he had to do was………………………… Arrggggggggggggggg. Artemis fell into oblivion when Lawry's hand found its way beneath his shirt and ran his fingernails down the length of his spine.

Both boys had lost the game, because no one can win when you have the same game plan.

* * *

That's it! You like? You like? Yes Yes. Review please. There's a little button just below. You know you want to press it. Going on do it. I dare you! oh and yes i no i changed to first person when Artemis was dreaming. it just made it sound better. 


	4. Dreams

Hello to all my little lovelies. Here's my new set of wonderful characters with my fav Irish stunner. He's always good for a bit of fun and that's just what this story is. Fun. Not some major production. I write what ever I've been thinking about so if some of it's a bit weird, that's just the way my mind works ok? Don't get irate about it.

_These are some characters that I have actually had in my head for a while, and if you read my first A/N you would no that they are loosely based upon some of my friends. (And yes Pagan, o the similarities keep coming!) If you don't understand some of the calls that's just because it's a PJ don't worry there really not that important._

**A/N: **This story contains some/a lot of SLASH. Really depends what chap. But yeah for all of you out there, who don't like that stuff don't read. OH and Artemis is a little OOC sometimes, that's just because it's easier to use the stuff around me than having to change it just for one spoilt little criminal mastermind.

Well that's really enough babble from me here comes the disclaimer……….

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of the originals but the rest are mine, all mine. I love these little buggers. 

And roll the story……….

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dreams come true, Sometimes**

Artemis naked body was a playground for Lawry, all the different taste and textures that he could play with, each causing a different response in the Irish lad.

He grazed his teeth over the small nipples of the other boy and was rewarded with a loud moan. He slowly licked and sucked at the small tip and the boy below him turned into a squirming mess.

Lawry laughed softly at the helplessness of the small boy pinned underneath him and was suddenly pushed onto his own back where he looked straight up into those ice blue eyes. Maybe he was not so helpless.

Lawry groaned as Artemis ran his tongue down the center of his stomach and into the small dip of his navel. Lower and lower his tongue traveled until it reached Lawry's jeans.

Artemis seemed to pause for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Lawry helped him along by undoing, and pushing his jeans down himself. Artemis grinned and bent his head down to wrap his month around the large bulge in Lawry's boxers.

Lawry gasped as he felt the wetness of Artemis's mouth through the silk of his underwear completely covering his pulsating limb.

­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lawry woke with a start. He shook his head. He had it bad for that boy; rarely did he dream such vivid things about a person, especially after only one kiss. He looked down at the rather large rise in the bedspread.

Shit.

He climbed out of bed and walked to his bathroom to take care of that rather intrusive problem.

Not the best way to start a Tuesday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis wasn't having a much better morning. He had received a call last night to tell his father that his mother was in hospital after a rather nasty fall down the stairs at the local department store.

His father had automatically got on the next flight home, leaving him here in a foreign country with only Butler for company. It was going to be one lonely weekend.

Artemis walked into school at 10.30 am, he was late and he really didn't give a shit. He was tried from a restless night, only half worrying about his mother. And it wasn't like he had anything important to do in the first two periods of the day.

As he walked towards the group of people that he now loosely called his friends, he heard a yell from somewhere behind him. Stupidly he ignored it.

Suddenly he was face first down in the mud. Pain was shooting through his body.

"Arrrg! Get off me you oaf!" he yelled/mumbled around the dirt in his mouth.

"Shit. Sorry Artemis." The huge weight was lifted off his aching spine.

Artemis rolled over and sat up, spitting out the dirt from his mouth in the process. He turned his head to face the idiot who had jumped on him and his breath suddenly caught at the sight of Lawry's ruffled hair and disordered clothes.

WOW. That boy was good-looking. Huh? Artemis fowl did not just call someone, other that himself, good-looking. What was happening to him? He had only kissed the boy once, and now he was commenting on his looks.

"Artemis? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Lawry seemed to actually be worried.

Artemis stared at the hand outstretched towards him. He raised his own and was pulled to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, just dazed after have a huge lump jump on me." He gave Lawry his most intimidating stare. Angry at himself for these new feelings inside him.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. But I did call out. You could have moved." Lawry wasn't going to take all the blame.

"OI! Lover boys! Get your cute arse's over here right now 'for I pussywup both a yars!" Kat seemed to be going through a Madagascar phase.

"We're coming slave driver." Lawry yelled back grinning. Something Artemis found rather arousing.

"Come on before she does something stupid, like try to jump Matt. Then I'd probably have beat up my captain and stop talking to my best friend. And I just think you're worth all that." Lawry said grabbing Artemis's hand and ran off in the direction of the group pulling the much smaller boy behind him.

"Good boy's" Kat grinned. "Oh and Lawry if your so desperate to get in Artemis's pants I think that asking him out would be better than jumping on him in public."

"Kat dearest, if I didn't know better I would think that you actually gave a shit bout my sex life." Lawry smirked back.

"Ah but you're wrong I do care about your sex life, cause when your not getting any I have to put up with your whining."

"Baby I haven't whined to you in at least 3 years, what thinks I'm going to start now?"

"Simple. I don't think you can score with Arty here in the next two weeks, which if I remember correctly is the maximum time limit you can go without cock."

"Your on. I wont sleep with our little Arty here for 3 weeks and if I win you have to write my next two English essays."

"Deal. But if I win you have to kiss Anika, mouth open."

"Arrh, that's not playing fair." Lawry pulled a face.

Artemis watched in fascination as this vulgar exchange went on and on. It wasn't until he realised that they were betting on whether or not Lawry would have sex with him in the next three weeks did he speak up.

"Umm. Do I get a say in this matter?" He asked cynically.

"Uh. No." came the blunt reply from both Kat and Lawry.

"What if I want to jump Lawrence right here, right now?"

Artemis grinned at the shocked expressions before him. Lawry was looking exceptionally cute with his mouth hanging open. The rest of the group just seemed stunned that the prim and proper boy they had got to know, would come out with something so……………… indecent?

"Not saying that I actually will, but if I wanted to what's to stop me? And what makes you think that I want to go without sleeping with him for three weeks?"

'Ugh. Nothing I guess, other that Lawry's refusal." Kat seemed to be getting over her shock.

"Hahm, I've never been refused anything in my life." Artemis said with a smirk of satisfaction. "Oh I forgot to mention, fathers gone home cause mother fell down some stairs and hurt herself, so I'm home alone for the next week or so. I was wondering if you lot would care to come and keep me company?

"Huh?" Lawry asked still trying to get over the fact that Artemis said that he wanted to shag him.

"Well I've got the house all to myself for the weekend, and it gets rather lonely with just me and Butler hanging about. It's on the beach if that makes it any better?"

"Ok guys. What is a poor boy to do when his legal guardian had left him more or less alone in a huge beachside mansion for the unsee-able future? One word. Any guesses?" Kat smiled at her friends.

"PAaaaRrrrrrTAaaaaaaaY!" came the collective squeal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! You like? You like? Yes Yes. Review please. There's a little button just below. You know you want to press it. Going on do it. I dare you! Quince


	5. Bad Boy's

**"Arty's Player"**

Hello to all my little lovelies. Here's my new set of wonderful characters with my fav Irish stunner. He's always good for a bit of fun and that's just what this story is. Fun. Not some major production. I write what ever I've been thinking about so if some of it's a bit weird, that's just the way my mind works ok? Don't get irate about it.

These are some characters that I have actually had in my head for a while, and if you read my first A/N you would no that they are loosely based upon some of my friends. (And yes Pagan, o the similarities keep coming!) If you don't understand some of the calls that's just because it's a PJ don't worry there really not that important.

**Warning: **This story contains some/a lot of SLASH. Really depends what chap. But yeah for all of you out there, who don't like that stuff don't read. OH and Artemis is a little OOC sometimes, that's just because it's easier to use the stuff around me than having to change it just for one spoilt little criminal mastermind.

**A/N:** Ok, this is just kind of a filler chapter, the next chapter is where every little weird bit in my story will come to make so kind of sense, I hope. Oh the next chapter will be my last before I go away. You want to know where? I'M GOING TO EUROPE! Chant it with me people. I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! YAYAY!

Well that's really enough babble from me here comes the disclaimer……….

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of the originals but the rest are mine, all mine. I love these little buggers. 

And roll the story……….

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beer, Butler and Bad, Bad Boys**

The party was in full swing, people from all over the hunter had turned up. Lawry, Kat and Matt were standing around watching as Artemis tried to get one of the more unruly boys off the crystal chandelier hanging in the dining room.

"Do you think he regrets ever inviting us over?" Lawry asked Kat.

"Well probably not _US_. Maybe the people _WE_ then invited, and the people they invited." Kat smirked.

"Nah, it's his first true welcome party he should enjoy it, eventually." Matt said grinning evilly at the crowd of people gathered around the huge bar set up in the Snooker room.

It really was quite a gathering. There were people from as far away as the Central coast and then there where the regulars from Tremont. Really it was turning out to be one of the biggest parties of the year.

Lawry looked over to where the dark hair boy was trying to hide one of the more valuable pieces of artwork from the clutches of a group of rugby boys from the Terrace, who were coincidently trying to grab his arse when he bent down.

"Humph." Lawry grunted. Admittedly Artemis did look a little like a chick with his long hair pulled back into a pony tail at the based of his neck, but that was no excuse for a heap of drunken imbeciles to be grabbing at _His_ boy's package.

Wow! Hold up. Since when was Artemis his? He was getting way to attached to that gorgeous boy.

Or maybe it was just the alcohol taking over his mind, yes that was it. Blame it all on the alcohol

It wasn't as if Artemis had actually said anything to him since that kiss two days ago. In fact other than that one hand grab, on Lawry's behalf, he had hardly touched the boy. Let alone spent enough time with him to become possessive.

Then again Lawry was the protective type so he swallowed his last mouthful of beer and walked away from Kat and Matt who were now both caught up in a discussion about the pro's and con's of tattoos. Hmm, riveting.

As Lawry came closer to where Artemis was standing now cornered by the group of jocks he watched as one of the bigger boys grabbed Artemis and slam him up against the wall attacking the smaller boys neck with his mouth.

Lawry felt a twinge in his stomach as he watched Artemis being groped. He was filled with an overwhelming desire to break something, namely the drunken bastards neck.

With a grunt he surge forward through the large group of horny boys. He wasn't actually sure _what_ he was going to do other than make the idiot stop violating Artemis's body. He had almost managed to break through the group of on lookers when a huge bloke who looked to be totally trashed bared his way.

"Hey you can wait in line like the rest of us."

"Yeah right, like I am going to watch you make fools of yourselves." Lawry elbowed the oaf in the stomach and used his weight to push the wasted footballer over. The guy gave a small yelp that was suddenly over powered by a very loud and high-pitched whine.

Lawry turn to where Artemis was, hoping that he was not hurt, but Artemis was fine standing looking down on the boy who had previously been sucking his neck like a vampire on cocaine. Behind him stood a very large scary looking man holding a rather large gun that was pointed at the boy lying on the floor howling like a dog.

"Thank you Butler." Artemis said like he was thanking the man for giving him a cup of tea.

"No problem Master Artemis. Anytime."

"So, anymore of you want to try and attack me? No? Didn't think so. Now if you would mind picking up your friend and dragging his sorry arse OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Artemis seemed very dangerous standing there with the Man-Giant behind him, his eye's glaring cold hard icicles at the boy's surrounding him. Most of them looked to sober up relatively quickly, but that might have been because they had just realised that they had been watching one of their mates half raping another bloke.

But Lawry saw that the boy was slowly wringing his hands together behind his back. Gawd he must have been scared, have that beast attach him like that, Lawry thought. Artemis may act like he didn't care but Lawry doubted if he was use to people treating him like just a piece of flesh to be played with.

With a final shove, he broke through the sunned crowd, and was suddenly confronted with a very large gun pointing in the middle of his forehead.

"Umm, Artemis?" Lawry beseeched the Irish boy, "Would you please tell your giant to get his gun _AWAY_ from my head, _please!_"

"What? Oh" Artemis snapped out of his dazed state and looked at the boy standing next to him. "Butler put you stunner away, his a friend."

"Yes Master Artemis." The Body Guard lowered his weapon but Lawry didn't feel too much relief. The large menace was still standing very close to him, glaring at him as if to warn him off hurt his charge. Yeah Right! Like Lawry would do that, he had just seen what that man could do if someone touched Artemis without permission.

Lawry felt Artemis move closer to him and he unconsciously grabbed the boy's hand, interlacing their fingers together. He caught the glint in the guard's eye, and was wondering if Artemis knew that he was putting Lawry in quite a lot of danger by standing so close. There was no one nearby now tha5t the large crowd had cleared off, and Lawry was feeling only the slightest bit nervous.

"WEEEEE!" Everyone turn to watch as a blond girl jumped from the second story of the house into the pool wearing only, what looked to be a shower curtain wrapped around her slim body. Everyone standing around laughed, damn drunken teenagers. A/N: That ones for you Laura. ;-)

"Urggg. That curtain's from the blue spare room, Butler will you be so kind as to go and retrieve it please?"

"Yes Master Artemis." Did he SAY anything else? Lawry received a warning glace as the Big man wondered over to wear the girl was trying to get out of the pool, with one hand he hauled her out and ushered her through one of the many doors surrounding the pool area.

"Are you ok?" Lawry turned to the very quite boy, still holding his hand.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I just need to do some major yelling to get this anger out of my system, know any good racist homophobes I can go beat up?" Artemis seemed to be back into his usually sarcastic self, but he still held onto Lawry's hand like a lifeline.

"Come on, I need to get away from this noise. And I've got something that will help you calm down." Lawry gave a secretive smile. He pulled the still shocked boy away from the main room and up a flight of stairs into a deserted corridor. Lawry pulled out a small joint and lit up. A serene expression crossed his face as he expelled the smoke through his nose. He looked over to where the gorgeous boy stood watched him through bland eyes.

"Are you going to hog it all, or do I get some too?" He asked.

"Sure." Lawry handed over the drug, and watched mesmerized at the boy elegantly put the end into his mouth and took a long drag, ice blue eye's never leaving his own.

Lawry watched, as Artemis had before, as the calming effect of the marijuana took effect.

"Hmm, I haven't been high in weeks." Artemis said conversationally as he slid down the wall, to sit on the soft carpet.

"I know the feeling." Lawry said sitting down next to him.

"Do you like me?"

Where the fuck did that come from!

"Uh?" Yes, very eloquent Lawry.

"Do you want me?"

Oh, Artemis was one of those people who asked random questions when they got high. Lawry could deal with that, it wasn't as if Artemis actually wanted his questions answered truthfully.

"Mhmm, but only if I get to be top."

"Ha ha," Artemis seemed satisfied with the answer and they lapsed back into comfortable silence only moving to pass the joint.

"Kiss me."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"It wasn't a question." Lawry turned to look at the other boy he looked serious. And not that spaced out, Lawry's working brain added.

"Kiss me." That sounded like a command. Maybe the Irish boy wasn't as gone as Lawry thought.

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You want to." He sounded smug.

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, but you said that you wanted me, that's proof enough."

"I was only answering you questions. I didn't think that you were playing that much attention."

"Baby, it takes more that one joint for me to get wasted. Kiss me!" The boy was getting more and more commanding.

"Fine, but it's your fault if I get beaten to a pulp by your manservant."

"Butler? Why would he try to hurt you?"

"I get the impression that he doesn't like people touching his little boy."

"His just doing his job and don't think that you're getting off that easily. KISS ME NOW!"

"Yes Master Artemis." Lawry mocked and lent in so that his lips were millimeters from Artemis's. He kept his chocolate eyes locked on the blue orbs of the other boy. Lawry moved forward so that the remaining between the two was closed. His lips moved ever so softly across the moist lips of the other boy, he held there for a few seconds before he withdraw slightly.

"That was not a kiss."

"Then show me what a kiss is."

Artemis never could resist a challenge.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

FIN. You like? You like? Yes Yes. Review please. There's a little button just below. You know you want to press it. Going on do it. I dare you!


	6. Coincidences

"Arty's Player"

Hello to all my little lovelies. Here's my new set of wonderful characters with my fav Irish stunner. He's always good for a bit of fun and that's just what this story is. Fun. Not some major production. I write what ever I've been thinking about so if some of it's a bit weird, that's just the way my mind works ok? Don't get irate about it.

These are some characters that I have actually had in my head for a while, and if you read my first A/N you would no that they are loosely based upon some of my friends. (And yes Pagan, o the similarities keep coming!) If you don't understand some of the calls that's just because it's a PJ don't worry there really not that important.

**Warning: **This story contains some/a lot of SLASH. Really depends what chap. But yeah for all of you out there, who don't like that stuff don't read. OH and Artemis is a little OOC sometimes, that's just because it's easier to use the stuff around me than having to change it just for one spoilt little criminal mastermind. Oh SEX SCENE. I think anyway? You tell me.

**A/N:** Ok, this is it my last chapter, for 2 months! This is where every little weird bit in my story will come to make some kind of sense, I hope. Hope you enjoy it cause…….. I'M GOING TO EUROPE! Chant it with me people. I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I'M GOING TO EUROPE! YAYAY!

Well that's really enough babble from me here comes the disclaimer……….

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of the originals but the rest are mine, all mine. I love these little buggers. 

And roll the story……….

* * *

**Coincidences**

"That was not a kiss."

"Then show me what a kiss is."

Artemis never could resist a challenge.

"I'm NOT going to snog you in the middle of a corridor, I'm sorry but I have standards." He said rising to his feet. "Come on, this way."

He walked off, positive that the larger boy was following him. He walked down a few different corridors and up a flight of stairs till he reached the door to the elevator. It was one of his favourite features of the house, you couldn't get up to the top level without using this elevator, very handy for when you wanted some privacy, all you had to do was stall the elevator and no one could come up at all, perfect.

The doors opened at Artemis command and the two boys' stepped inside the small cushion covered box. _Swoosh._ The doors closed smoothly and Artemis found himself stuck between one very soft wall and one very hard rugby player.

"You have a very sexy arse. Did you know that?" the husky voice sent tremors down his spine. Grabbing said arse.

"Yes I did." Where was this going?

"Ha-ha, you strut when you walk. Like you are the sexiest person in the room and you know how you affect people."

"I know exactly how I affect people." He said with a grin, pushing his hips forward rubbing his leg against the very noticeable bulge in Lawry's pants.

* * *

"Mhhh. I'm sure you do, just as you know how I affect you." Lawry returned the favour by ramming the smaller boy back into the wall again. Making sure that Artemis felt both of their erections rubbing together causing sweet friction.

"You own me a kiss." Lawry remembered.

"So I do." Artemis agreed showing no intentions of carrying out his obligation. "Maybe I should make you work for it, what do you think?"

"Well you were the one who said they would show me a kiss, so I don't really care either way. I just want to see your room, doesn't mean I have to fuck you to do that."

"Who said we were going to my room?"

"Sexy, who else would have an elevator to their room?"

"Are you calling me stuck up?"

"No I'm just saying that you have _VERY _high self-esteem issues."

"I Do NOT Have _ISSUE_." Artemis almost squealed

"Then kiss me." Lawry Always got what he wanted.

"Kiss your fucking self." Artemis never gave others what they wanted.

"Well since you brought fucking into it." Lawry grabbed Artemis's shirt by the hem and yanked it over his head. Letting his eyes roam over the sight of the well-built chest revealed.

"Hey." Artemis said outraged." You said you didn't want to shag me."

"No I said I didn't have to have sex with you to see your room, not that I wouldn't do it anyway."

"That wasn't what I was referring to."

"Hu---?" Artemis finally decided that it was time to make Lawry shut up, sometimes talking was way to overrated. He slipped his tongue inside the open mouth in front of him and proceeded to taste every millimetre of it, as he hit the button to go up.

It was getting quite heated inside the confined space of the elevator, but neither boy seemed to notice. Somewhere in the process of the short journey upstairs Lawry lost his shirt as well. The boys broke apart slightly as the doors opened with a _DING! _

"Wow, I guess that's what a kiss is." Lawry said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Ha-ha Baby you ain't seen nothing yet." Artemis said cockily "Well are we gonna stand here all day or are you going to fuck my brains out?" Quite conversationally.

"I don't know, I had hoped to start a conversation about the new political system in Thailand, but if you want to shag I suppose ill have to accommodate your prissy little wants."

"Whore." Artemis jumped up into the arms of a startled Lawry wrapping his legs around the larger boy attacking his mouth with the same ferocity as before.

Lawry smiled into the kiss and walked into the room carrying Artemis on his hips.

Artemis remember to kick the locking system on the elevator as he was carrier out of the small box

"Wow, your room is amazing. I love your bed." Lawry said, breaking away from the kiss to peer over the shoulder of the smaller boy. Looking around the sensual room with a bed the just screamed for sexual attention.

"I'd love it better if we where on it." Artemis rubbed closer to Lawry reminding his why they were there.

He lay Artemis down on the amazing bed and stepped back admiring the beautiful sight before him.

"What?"

"Something's wrong." Lawry stated causing the other boy to raise one elegant eyebrow.

"I know." He said with a smile.

Lawry tugged down, Artemis's pants before dropping on top of the boy, nipping at his ear.

"Much better."

Artemis naked body was a playground for Lawry, all the different taste and textures that he could play with, each causing a different response in the Irish lad.

He licked down the side of is neck to where there were bruises from the attack earlier. Lawry softly skimmed his lips over the dark area as if he could rub the marks away. Artemis sighed softly as Lawry ran his teeth down his shoulder and nibbled on the small muscles at the top of his arm.

Lawry moved on grazing his teeth over the small nipples of the other boy and was rewarded with a loud moan. He slowly licked and sucked at the small tip and the boy below him turned into a squirming mess.

Lawry laughed softly at the helplessness of the small boy pinned underneath him and was suddenly pushed onto his own back where he looked straight up into those ice blue eyes. Maybe not so helpless.

He groaned as Artemis ran his tongue down the center of his stomach and into the small dip of his navel. Lower and lower his tongue traveled until it reached Lawry's jeans.

Artemis paused for a moment, deciding what to do next. Lawry helped him along by undoing, and pushing his jeans down himself. Artemis grinned and bent his head down to wrap his month around the large bulge in Lawry's boxers.

Lawry gasped as he felt the wetness of Artemis's mouth through the silk of his underwear completely covering his pulsating limb. God this was familiar.

Maybe some dreams do come true.

Lawry let out a soft moan as Artemis took him into his mouth fully, his boxers suddenly gone. The soft wetness of the boys mouth had all his senses running, the heat from his groin was pulsing up through his spine and as Artemis moved up and down Lawry's head pounded in time with him.

Tingles. That's what it was. His whole body was fully of them. Little jittery things that made him feel as if there were fireworks coursing over his skin.

Lawry moaned as Artemis pulled away, raising his hips trying to regain what had been taken away so suddenly.

"Look at me." He commanded. Lawry looked up; there was no alternative really.

"You are mine now." Artemis said looking rather pleased at the fact. Lawry had one better. He raised his mouth and slid it along Artemis's jaw to whisper in his ear.

"You were mine the moment we met."

In one movement he had the stunned boy underneath him and had buried himself inside, no prep.

He stared into the wide eyes of the boy beneath him, as he adjusted to the new feeling.

"Bastard." Came the soft-spoken insult. "Well are you gonna stay like that all night or fuck me until I see stars?"

"I like stars." Lawry smirked and pulled out completely only to ram himself back inside of Artemis again.

"Mhhh, do that again." Lawry obliged angling himself slightly so that he hit the spot close to the spine.

Artemis moaned and his eyes glazed over as the waves of pleasure coursed over him as Lawry hit that special spot over and over and over again. Driving them both closer to the edge. Artemis rapped his legs around Lawry bringing him deeper inside and raised his arms to bring Lawry's head down for a passion filled kiss, in the process stroking his thumb down Lawry's ear, causing the larger boy to go crazy. Pushing deeper and deeper. With one final thrust he took them both over the edge into oblivion.

Stars exploded as they slumped against each other, spent.

* * *

Artemis curled into Lawry, resting his head next to the boys shoulder trying to regain some sort of thinking ability. A dark patch on Lawry's shoulder caught his attention. Artemis shifted so that he could make out what it was. Oh, lover boy had a tat. How on earth could I have missed that? Lawry suddenly took a nip and Artemis's bare shoulder, bringing back vivid images of their recent activities. Artemis let the pleasure run through him. Ohhhhhh, that was why.

What was it of? Artemis again tried to see what it was a picture of only to be pulled down underneath Lawry again. Urggg. He lay there below the now seemingly sleeping boy rather annoyed. He had just given this oaf one of the best orgasms of his life and now he wouldn't even grant Artemis what he wanted. No one denied Artemis, NO ONE.

"Roll over." Artemis shoved at the heavy weight.

"Piss off." Came the annoyed mumble.

"Let me see your tattoo." Artemis whined.

"No, let me sleep."

"I won't have sex with you again." That always worked.

"Arrg fine, then will you give it a rest?"

"No."

"No Tat then."

"Fine, just let me see it."

Ummf, Lawry rolled over with a grunt. Burying he face into the mattress. Relieved Artemis sat up and let his eye's roam over the well-built back lying before him. The dark patch of skin just above the shoulder blade. Two dark eye's stared back accompanied by a set of sharp fangs and surrounded by a mane of black fur. Artemis's breath caught, The Wolf.

Maybe some dreams tell the truth.

* * *

A/N: Well that was it, I only just finished, and I am leaving tomorrow. So tell me if you like it and please any correction would be greatly appreciated. I will be re-writing it when I get back, but I promised a new chapter and here it is. Hope you all like it.

Lots of kisses Quince


	7. People

"Arty's Player"

**A/N: **Yes I know I am a poor excuse for a writer but well I never really claimed to be one. This is way, way to late in the coming and for that I am so very, very sorry. But its here now, so if anyone is still reading I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: **This story contains some/a lot of SLASH. Really depends what chap. But yeah for all of you out there, who don't like that stuff don't read. And I only just realised that this needs a warning against coarse language, so yeah it's in there. OH and Artemis is Very OOC in this chapter. Sorry.

Well that's really enough babble from me here comes the disclaimer……….

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own any of the originals but the rest are mine, all mine. I love these little buggers. 

And roll the story……….

**

* * *

**

People should know better

Lawry leaned over the cheesy girl magazines that were spread over Kats bed, to grab at the phone with was playing a tune that sounded suspiciously like Jingle bells.

"Hello?"

"Uh, I thought this was Katherine's number. Sorry." Who the fuck was this dickhead?

"No this is Kats phone. She's just getting out of the shower, ill get her if you want."

"W-what? So she's like naked?" It was boys like this that gave males a bad name.

"NO, she showers with her clothes on?? What are you stupid? Anyway who the fuck are you and what do you want with my Kitty Kat?" Lawry had given up being nice to the fuckwit – not like he actually wanted to be, but he was polite in case it was some relative of Kats and based on the last few sentences highly intelligent questions, it wasn't.

"Your K-kat??" The boy on the other end of the phone was whimpering, now. Oh fuck, he was one of Kats playthings. Great! Just great.

"ARRRG, Just give me your name and ill get her to call you back, when I'm gone." He wasn't a complete idiot, if Kat found out he was terrorising one of her boys, there would hell to pay. She was very protective.

"Ah, James, tell her James called."

"Ok, fine. Later." Lawry hung up, restraining from slamming the handset down.

"Who was that?" Kat came out of the adjoining bathroom, patting her hair dry, with a pink towel, another one wrapped around her body.

"Some idiot looking for you – going by the name of James. I thought you didn't wear pink??"

"Ohh, I wanted to talk to him." Lawry watched as her eyes became unfocused. "Oh and shut up, mum bought them the other day and they are nice and soft. It makes up for the god awful colour." And she was back again.

"Ok fair enough." Lawry watched as she turned away, dropping both towels on the floor and grabbed one of his old shirts, pulling it over her head.

"You, know if I was an inch less gay, I would have to jump you for pulling that move." She really did have a gorgeous arse.

"Yes, but if you were an inch less gay, I wouldn't have pulled, now would I?" She crawled up next to him on the bed and snuggled up against his chest. And he smile into her hair, he really did love her.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have."

She giggled into his arm. Obviously finding something very funny.

"What??"

"When are you going to kiss Anika??" Lawry froze. Fuck. Forgotten. The Bet. Fuck. She Knew. Crap, Crap, Fuck, Crap, Shit, Fuck.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you didn't come home with us last night? Or how relaxed you are at the moment?"

"Ahhh." Lawry was still staring into the wall, not looking down and the sneaky little minx wrapped in his arms. He had forgotten all about the bet made at the start of the week and he had blown it in just under 4 days. Just great.

"Well it's Saturday, so I think that Monday before school would be very fitting. Don't you?" God she was a bitch sometimes, a very lovable one, but a bitch nonetheless.

"Fine." Lawry resigned himself to his fate, tongue-tying with Anika the God Preacher.

"Good." That matter was settled. "So want to tell me what he was like?"

"Nope. This ones all mine. I'm kissing Anika and doomed to fail English, you are not going to any more out of me today."

"Ohh, no fair." She pouted, looking adorable.

"No, piss off. You've annoyed me now." He pushed her out of his arms and she landed on the floor with a smack.

"Ohh, you could never be angry at me. You love me." Crocodile tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed the nearest cushion and started belting Lawry with it.

Oh yes that was Kat all over, Lawry thought as he grab another pillow to counterattack with, say sweet and innocent words as she beats you violently. It made him smile, even as he tackled her using his weight advantage to pin her underneath him. Her legs were spread either side of his hips and her arms were caught above her head with one of his hands, the shirt that she was wearing barely covering her.

Lawry happened to be blowing wet raspberries all over her exposed neck and face, making Kat squirm underneath him, when the door to her room opened revealing one very shocked dark haired boy. They both turned to him with ruffled faces.

"Hello, James." So this was the boy he had talked to earlier, Lawry noted as he watched the boys colour change from pale to an almost purple colour. He wasn't too bad to look at.

"Who is that?" Wow, somebody was angry.

"Oh, this is Lawry. Lawry James. James Lawry." Kat was very calm about introducing the two boys even though the room was crackling with tension. James seemed to turn an even darker shade of mauve. Lawry still hadn't moved from his position on top of Kat.

"Would, you mind getting off my girlfriend please?" Very polite, except for the clenched fists at his side.

"So this is your new plaything?" Lawry ignored the boy's request and spoke to Kat. Missing the look of shock that passed across the said 'playthings' face.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Well she had never asked his permission before, she must actually care about this one. Maybe, he might be nice, but then again he might not. He rolled off Kat and lay staring up at the ceiling, a nice little idea forming in his not so nice mind. A smirk appeared on his face as he came to a conclusion.

"Lawrence?! No." Kat knew exactly what that smile meant.

"Yes." Matter settled. "So his your _boyfriend_?" He spat the word in disgust.

"Well, yeah I guess. We are exclusive." What! That was a first, Kat always saw more than one person at a time. Big step up. Lawry's surprise must have shown on his face, because he received a not so gentle punch to his stomach.

"Ow." He said as he caught Kats wrist and pulled her onto him and rolled over so she was pinned again. He looked into her eyes, and saw something that he never thought he would. She was scared. Why? Because of him? His acceptance? He smiled down at the girl he had known for so long.

"Fine, but it will cost you." He gave her one last raspberry on her cheek and jumped up. Glad to see a smile on her face.

"And you," he spoke to the silent boy still standing in the doorway. "If you hurt my baby, you have no idea how much I will enjoy beating you to a pulp." He gave his most charming grin and walked out of the room.

* * *

Artemis sighed as he rolled over, snuggling down into his oh-so beloved bed. There weren't many things that Artemis showed affection for, other than himself, but his bed was at the top of the very small list. He was feeling rather smug this morning and rather well rested too. Interesting memories from the night before came back to assault his relaxed mind and he didn't care one little bit.

Lawry had decided after the little tattoo incident, to sleep for an hour half lying on top of the boy- genius, which the master criminal wasn't to pleased with but still put up with for some reason completely unbeknownst to him. He really wasn't being himself lately, must be this Southern Hemisphere business.

Artemis was looking forward to this weekend; there was absolutely nothing that he needed to do. His father was still back home in Ireland with his mother, and Butler was easy to handle. For once in his life Artemis Fowl wanted to be lazy for a whole 48 hours, He might even bake some cookies.

* * *

"Oh, lover boy!?" Lawry heard the coo from behind him. Shit, dead man walking. He turned to see Kat walking towards him making kissing sounds, and just rolled his eyes. Artemis stood close by with the rest of the group and watched in fascination.

"What is she on about?" He asked softly as Kat made her way over to them.

"That god-damn fucking bet, that's what she's on about." Lawry muttered under his breathe, not looking forward to this at all.

"Wha – oh." Artemis's mood suddenly changed dramatically. Lawry watched as he made a complete physical change, from someone who oozed charm and self-assurance to a shell of insecurity. What had happened?

"Hey, smile pretty boy. It's your fault that I have to go and make a complete fool of myself, and probably end up in detention." Lawry gave a laugh. "Hey I'm not even sure you're worth it." That made the boy pick up. Artemis leaned in and whispered dangerously.

"I'm am so fucking worth it, and you better remember It." With that the teenager strode off leave a very shocked Lawry standing there, without a leg to stand on.

"Fuck." Lawry turned to where Kat was now standing with the rest of the group. "Fine let's go and see how many ways I can be called a sinner." Kat smirked and started towards the group where Anika was standing.

"What are you on about mate?" Matt called out.

"I slept with Princess on Friday – lost the bet in under 4 days!" He just laughed and kept on walking towards his doom.

* * *

Well, it could have gone worse Lawry reasoned as he sat waiting outside the Principals office. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and his lips parted in surprise. There stood the boy, who had snubbed him this morning, looking like he was ready to cry. Lawry immediately felt a surge of compassion for the hurting boy. He stood up and went to gather him up in his arms. For once Artemis allowed someone to treat him like a small child. Together they sat on the couch, not speaking just holding each other.

"Eyes of child, but you hurt like a man." He whispered into Artemis's dark curls.

"What?" Artemis turned his head to look at him.

"Nothing just thinking." Smiled down at the sad boy. "Do you want to tell me what the matter is?"

"Not really." Artemis muttered and looked away.

"Hey, I can make it better. Promise." Lawry crooned.

"Humph, ok. I have a small problem from my past that has come back to haunt me."

"What kind of past exactly?" Lawry questioned.

"Old boyfriend that I thought I had gotten rid of." Artemis said curling more into Lawry's lap.

"What do you mean 'gotten rid of'? You mean broke up with?" He asked confused.

"No. Look," Artemis said sighing " I went out with this boy but got tired of him a few weeks later so I dumped him, next thing I know I'm getting silent phone calls late at night and the constant feeling of being followed. Turns out he didn't believe that I didn't want to be with him anymore and decided to stalk me. I took out and AVO (1) against him and I haven't scene him in a year. Then suddenly he turns up in my chemistry class today and precedes to scare the shit out of me."

"Oh, WOW. Did he threaten you?"

"No, not really just implied that he knows how to get to me." Lawry shook his head, no one could say things like that to his boy.

"Baby, that sounds like a threat to me."

"Hummf." Coughing sounded from the Office door, and both boys looked up to see a rather red faced Principal. "Lawrence Redman, ill see you now." And he turned and walked back into his office.

Lawry moved Artemis from his lap and stood. As he reached the door he turned back to look at the small boy who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Art, what's his name?" Lawry needed to know the name of the boy he was going to have to find the time to kill.

"_Artemis._ And his name is James."

* * *

(1) Do they have AVO's in the other continents – what are your restrained orders called??

Chocolate covered Artemis and Lawry to who ever can find the Roxette Lyrics.

Review S.V.P – kisses Quince 


End file.
